


Misfortunes

by Sinnocent_Lillebror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p! FinSu implied, 2p! NedDen suggested, Fluff, Gotta finish that smut tho, Haha what a cheesy ending, Hints of 2p! NedDen, I apologize for such a crappy one shot, Incest, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mamma Bernard, Oh mah gawd the drama, Past Abuse, Sibling Incest, There's implied sexual intercourse at the end, This is more of 2p! NorIce than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnocent_Lillebror/pseuds/Sinnocent_Lillebror
Summary: Egil continuously has nightmares from his past life before he met the Nordics. Sure his family is dysfunctional and nobody can really seem to spend at least an entire day without murdering each other, but past the arguments and transgressions, they are like any normal loving family ever.Unable to stand the change in behavior, Bernard is the first to make a move.





	Misfortunes

_"You worthless pig. Do you actually believe anybody would be willing to love you the way I do?"_

_A sharp cry of pain echoed in the room, a fragile and trembling body curling up further into a ball._

_"Just look at you! You're a hot mess dear. There is nothing for you here. Nobody would be willing to want someone like you. You're lucky that I haven't casted you aside yet."_

_"Y...you're wrong! This isn't love! You're abusing me! You're using me for your own - ah!"_

_"Shut it," He hissed, grabbing a fistful of the other's hair, yanking on it. "Did I say you could speak? How fucking dare you talk to me in that way."_

_Another anguished cry bounced off the walls._

_"My, my~ You're awfully loud today, aren't cha? Say, I got a fun game we could play."_

_"N...no stop, please..."_

_"It's too late for apologies dear. Maybe if you would've begged sooner, I could've shown a bit of mercy, but you're too late. Maybe this'll teach ya a lesson."_

_"Stop it! Please, stop!!" He cried, feverishly squirming._

_"This is your fault, so I expect you to take full responsibility for you actions. You're not one to disappoint, now are you Egil?~"_

_"No, don't!! Please!! Lov **en!!"**_

Egil shot up from his bed in a panic, tears bursting out of his glossy eyes profusely as his heartbeat roughly pounded at his chest. His breaths were heavy, his mind overflowing with multiple thoughts and scenarios, and his stomach twisted in disgust and anger. Although he was more afraid than anything.

Using the hem of his sleeves he tried his best to wipe his tears away as he choked back several pained cries, but alas he couldn't hide the obvious whimpers and distressed state he was in. It's been  _years_  since he's last seen him.

He should be over it, the past is in the past...but was it really? Why? Out of all people, out of all things he could dream about, why did it have to be _him?_ Why couldn't he forget and move on?

_'Because he left scars on you..'_

"I can't..." He whispered pathetically, "I can't do this..."

Egil felt his chest ache, one of his hands lowering to clutch at his shirt where his heart was locked away. Through his blurred vision he lifted up his shirt, grimacing at the sight of initials that had been permanently carved near his stomach and hip in messy writing.

"Hey, Egil? Are you alright? We heard you scream."

The Icelander stared at the door with dull, crimson hues, a frown etching on his face. With a shaky sigh he forced a sheepish grin, feigning to be fairly happy. "D-don't worry about it Bernard! I watched a scary video, that's all! T...there was a jumpscare I didn't see coming!"

"Well, in that case, dinner is ready! You'll be there this time, yes? Lately, I've been worried you haven't really been eating anything, so...I was hoping you'd join us this time..."

_'Bernard is very considerate...isn't he?'_

"Please Egil?"

Not having the heart to turn him down, the Icelander gave in to his request and got out of bed, finding difficulty in keeping his balance. "Já, I'll be down in a moment, just gimme a few minutes, 'kay?"

"Alright! See you soon!" Bernard replied with a contagious laugh. A giddy smile crept upon the overly enthusiastic male's lips as he turned on his heel and skipped down the halls, presumably to the kitchen where the other's were located.

Egil felt a twinge of dismay, moreso anxious to announce his presence around the others. What would they say about his appearance?

Undoubtedly, Markell would say he looked like shit. Thurston wouldn't care and Bernard would get more worried than he is now. What about Loki...?

_'Nothing...don't worry about it.'_

How could he not? He was practically his big brother!

Egil's mind bellowed in laughter.

_'Do you actually think he'd give a damn? He's exactly like Loven! He doesn't give a fuck about you. Remember, you're on your own. Bernard may be a sweetheart, but he won't always be there to have your back. You have no one.'_

"T-that's...that's not..." Egil teared up, hanging his head low as he fixed his shirt. "Why do I even bother trying to argue...? You're right," He conceded in a low whisper.

_'Don't let them see your weak side Egil. Don't let them see how badly Loven has torn you down.'_

Egil nodded solemnly to himself, shuffling over to the door. He hesitated for a few moments, before opening it and walking out, his heart sinking to the pits of his stomach as he made his way down the hall.

Oh goodie, dinner was just around the corner,  _literally_.

"Took ya long enough," Markell huffed, taking a swig of his beer. "The hell happened to you? Ya look like shit."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," Egil smiled bitterly and plopped down in his chair, "Not like you have room to talk you arrogant bastard. Frankly, I'm still surprised your ugly ass was even able to lure in that Dutch."

"Egil," A voice reprimanded behind him in a harsh tone. "That's no way to speak to Markell, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Egil hissed, stiff and pale the second Loki sat down across from him. As usual, minor and childish arguments broke out now and then between them all, mainly between Thurston and Loki who argued over which Ninjago character was the best. Loki absolutely adored Kai, yet Thurston was more on Llyod's side because of his admiration for sweets.

"It's now or never," The Swedish male murmured below his breath. "Egil?" Bernard questioned softly, capturing the attention of the Icelander, "You've been poking at your food this entire time. Do you not like it? I can make you something else if you want," The Swede suggested.

"It's okay, really. I'm just thinking...got a lot in my mind lately."

"Ah, I see." Bernard fiddled with the fork between his slender fingers. "So...can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Who's Loven?"

Egil froze, dropping his spoon on his plate. Bernard stared at him for a bit, fully aware he was pushing his limits with the harmless interrogation he commenced.

"Who's...Loven?" He repeated, this time in a more assertive way. He stood his ground, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery person.

"Nobody in particular," Egil scowled. "Forget about it."

"But Egil - !"

"Don't."

"I want to help, okay?! It's not healthy for you to go on and live your life in that room of yours! Is he a formal bully of yours? Is he threatening you in some way - ?"

"Stop it."

"Who is he?! Why haven't you told us about him?!"

"I said stop!"

"Egil, please! If only you'd allow me to assist - "

"Shut the fuck up Bernard!" Egil snapped, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table.

"Egil!" Loki scolded, "Apologize this instant and go to your room!"

"No," Egil growled.

" _Excuse_  me?" Loki frowned, narrowing his eyes at the Icelander.

"I said no," The Icelander repeated.

"I'm s-sorry for upsetting you Egil, I really am! Please don't be mad at him! I provoked him, it's all my fault! I shouldn't have kept pestering him about Loven!" Bernard chimed in, attempting to amend the mess he caused.

"Loven?" Loki rose a brow. "Who's Loven?"

"What does it matter to you?" Egil spat.

"I'm your big brother and as your big brother, whatever happens to you is of importance to me."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it. Let me remind you that you're nothing more than a cheap knock off."

"Is that who he is? Your 'real' big brother?" Markell asked, intrigued and curious about the mystery person as well as Thurston.

"Real big brother, huh?" Thurston mused, cocking his gun to the side. "And why exactly haven't you told us about Loven? When we found you, you said you were all alone."

"Oh goodness!" Bernard looked at him in bewilderment. "You didn't run away from home, did you?!"

"Why does it even matter?!" Egil screamed, purposely knocking his dinner plate off the table and smashing it on the ground. "Loven isn't any of your concern!"

"He sure as hell is if even without his presence he's able to rile you up like this," Loki interjected, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You _lied_ to us Egil," Markell added, clearly upset. "It was a major pain in the ass having to go look for all of you in different regions. Everyone shared their story, spoke about what they did for a living, yet the only thing you told us was, 'I don't have any living relatives, I'm all alone. I've been living in the woods since the beginning'."

The room fell silent, urging Markell to continue. "We took your word at heart. We trusted you when you told us about each individual cut, bruise, the bandage you used to have around your right eye. You said they were all misfortunes and accidents, and we _believed_ you."

"That was your choice. Not mine."

"How can you say that?" Loki fumed, "After everything we've done for you. The sacrifices we made, our history together, and it still never once crossed your mind that we should know?!"

"I-it's...not that simple," Egil argued, feeling ready to break down and cry from the large amounts of pressure placed on his shoulders.

"Oh sweetheart," Bernard soothed, "I forgive you. I'm sure your reasoning behind all this is valid."

"God, why are you always optimistic?" Thurston motioned to the trembling Icelander, "Take a good look at him! He looks like he's ready to -"

"Thurston, don't," Markell warned.

"And exactly where do you think you're going?" Loki snarled, speed walking over to the Icelander who seemed intent on escaping the scene.

"To my room!"

"Uh - no you aren't! Egil get back here! We're not done having this discussion young man!" Loki chastised.

"Well I am!" Egil yelled over his shoulder, breaking out into a run towards his room. The Norwegian followed in pursuit, nearly about to reach him. However, he was a minute late and failed to keep the door from closing shut in front of his face.

"Egil open this door this instant!" Loki yelled, jiggling the doorknob and banging his fist on the door. He growled viciously and shook in anger, his eyes glowing an ominous color as his face darkened.

"No!" The brunette yelled in retaliation.

"Fine! Have it your goddamn way, but when I get my hands on you, you'll regret ever disobeying me!"

"Tch, as if!" Egil rolled his eyes and backed away from the door, mumbling a few curses below his breath. He waited for a few minutes, hoping for something to happen, but when it didn't, he felt his stomach tighten in uneasiness.

He frowned and whipped around to lock his bedroom window to incase himself in his dark room, although he was too late. Letting out a surprised gasp, Egil found himself shrieking in fright at the sight of an emotionless Loki who stood before him.

He couldn't believe it, did he actually crawl in through his fucking window?!

Not wasting any time, the Norwegian reached over and roughly seized the Icelander by the wrist, emitting a yelp from him. A flash of lightning struck the area behind him, worsening the situation for the frightened Icelander.

Who stood there wasn't Loki, it was somebody else...it was Loven. The facial expressions, his appearance, without that black crosspin to push his bangs aside, the two  _looked_  disturbingly similar. Hell for all he knew, the person standing in front of him  _was_  Loven!

"L-let go..." Egil whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. He desperately wished that his prayers would be answered and that he'd do exactly that, so one can imagine the Icelander's frantic hyperventilating when Loki scowled and pulled him closer to himself.

"No," He said sternly.

"Let me go Loven!  _Please_!" Egil cried, "I'm sorry for running away! I'm so sorry for disobeying, I'll do anything, but please don't lock me in the closet! I don't want to go back there! I'm sorry!!"

"E-Egil!" Loki was taken back by his brash behavior as he immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The Icelander repeatedly muttered the exact same words in his chest, sobbing loudly.

"Egil...hun, it's me..." Loki cupped his cheeks, gently wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

"L-Lov...Loven...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..."

"I'm Loki," The Norwegian told, kissing his forehead. For what lasted for an eternity, the Icelander's violent trembling and cries died down. Loki patiently waited for a few minutes to pass before he retracted from the hug and held the Icelander in place, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Egil, darling, I need you to tell me who Loven is. Please, we all want to help. We're family and as a dysfunctional family we care for one another."

"B-but..."

"Please," Loki pleaded, "that's all I want to know."

"Loven is...he's my stepbrother..."

"You're doing great," Loki praised, extremely happy that his little brother trusted him enough to tell him. "Can you tell me more about him?"

"He was mentally and physically abusive," Egil sniffled, "He'd hurt me in the worst of ways and...and he would torment me sexually too. He'd force me to submit to him no matter what, and if I was bad the punishments would last longer. He used to lock me in tight spaces, but it was mostly the closet."

"He.." Loki felt his blood run cold as he swallowed the lump in his throat, daring to ask a distasteful question. "He didn't...?"

"Nei...he would never go that far," The Icelander murmured, knowing exactly what he was referring to. He quietly moved over to sit down at the foot of his bed. "But...that doesn't mean he didn't leave his marks on me."

To say the least, Loki was pissed.

" _What._ "

"I...there's something I need to show you." Reluctantly, Egil lowered his hands and unzipped his pants, prying them down along with his boxers; exposing a portion of his hip and stomach. Loki blushed at the sight and gnawed on his bottom lip, forcing himself to control every possible dirty thought that crossed his mind.

Fuck, he was supposed to be angry, but Egil was making it incredibly hard to focus on the situation at hand.

_'Get yourself together...god he looks vulnerable. I want to - no, bad Loki!'_

When Loki's eyes fell at the sight, his pupils immediately dilated in horror. He felt like he would throw up the longer he stared at the scar. Hesitantly, he traced his fingers to run along the soft bumps and carved initials residing within the Icelander's skin. No person should ever have to endure such torture. "Is this why you never join us in the hot springs? Or get in the water with us when we're at the beach?"

"Y-yes," Egil admitted, hiccuping softly.

"Egil, love, I won't ever hurt you. I promise. You mean the world to me and it hurts me to see you in so much pain."

"But it doesn't seem like you do," Egil sniffled, "You hate it when I call you big brother, when I cling to you, you ignore me...a-and you always look like you want nothing to do with me."

"I only do those things because I'm hurting inside," Loki stroked his cheek, "It hurts knowing that we can't be anything more...that one day you'll find someone and I'll still be hung up on you. You never showed any interest in me a-and I didn't know what else to do to take the pain away...I love you Egil, more than a brother."

"Heh," Egil wiped his eyes, laughing weakly. "You cheesy dork..."

"Only the best for the fair maiden before me," Loki teased, followed by a chuckle. After a few moments of comfortable silence he gently moved over to push the Icelander to lay down on the bed, soon settling himself in between his legs to hover over him. With both hands he grabbed Egil's and pinned them down on the mattress beside his head.

It wasn't long until Loki found himself lowering his head, both of their lips brushing against each other's as their eyes fluttered closed. Their hearts beat in sync, bodies pressing closer together as they finally closed the gap and melted in each other's embrace and warmth, their hips meeting and slowly grinding on one another.

They felt complete, like nothing could ever go wrong, and they were right. Six days later, Loven was found dead, his body mangled and burnt, bullets and cigar burns covering every inch of his limbs.

Egil couldn't have asked for a better family.


End file.
